Lu, never knew
by kaika0788
Summary: Hanya kisah Luhan yang sedang stres tentang Skripsi, dan Oh Sehun yang datang sebagai Distraksi.


**Lu, never knew**

.

a story about

 **HunHan**

* * *

Sudah hampir 1 jam Luhan duduk disana. Bergeming dengan fokus hanya pada satu titik, mengabaikan referensi-referensi tebal berbahasa _full_ inggris dan laptop yang bahkan layarnya telah menghitam. Jika tak salah, tujuannya sengaja datang ke perpustakaan di hari libur seperti ini adalah untuk menyelesaikan proposal skripsi yang sudah mendekati tenggat waktu pengumpulan.

Namun perhatiannya teralihkan begitu kursi kosong di meja depannya ditarik lalu seseorang menempatinya, kemudian orang itu ikut tenggelam dalam buku-buku yang dibawanya bahkan tanpa basa-basi sapaan pada Luhan yang jelas-jelas duduk diseberangnya.

' _Dia pikir, dia siapa?_ ' batin Luhan.

Luhan masih menatapnya, proposal skripsi tak lagi masuk daftar _urgent_ di otaknya. Dan seseorang diseberangnya masih tenggelam dalam buku-bukunya, tak sadar jika sejak tadi ada orang lain yang menatapnya intens dengan tatapan… jengkel? entahlah, Luhan pun tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

Yang Ia tahu, begitu melihat wajah kaku dengan kulit pucat itu, pikirannya jadi kacau.

Orang ini, Oh Sehun. Seisi kampus tahu siapa dia. Sehun bukan artis, tapi kepopulerannya bahkan menyaingi model dan aktor-aktor tampan papan atas. Jangan di hitung jumlah _entertainment company_ yang sudah berusaha merekrutnya bahkan sejak masih duduk di bangku _junior high school._ Tapi semuanya akan berakhir sama, ditolak dengan alasan 'sangat tidak tertarik'.

Dan bagi Luhan, itu terdengar sangat 'sombong'. Meskipun sebenarnya Sehun punya hak untuk itu. Lihat saja fisiknya yang mendekati sempurna (karena di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna).

Tubuh tinggi yang atletis, dibalut kulit putih sehalus… entahlah, siapapun yang pernah bersentuhan dengannya pasti tahu sehalus apa kulit mulus tanpa cacat itu. Lalu wajah tampannya yang tidak santai. Sepasang alis tebal yang lebih sering menukik tajam, dengan dua _obsidian_ sepekat langit malam yang katanya bisa membuat meleleh jika ditatap terlalu lama. Kemudian hidung mancung yang mengundang banyak lirikan iri, dan bibir tipis merah muda yang kerap dibasahi oleh liurnya sendiri, juga rahang kokoh setajam pisau (mungkin seseorang pernah melihatnya mengupas buah dengan rahangnya).

Membuatnya diibaratkan sebagai titisan Dewi Aphrodite yang eksistensinya selalu menyita perhatian. Meskipun Sehun jarang 'tampil' di depan umum layaknya mahasiswa lain yang menyempatkan diri mengikuti kegiatan diluar perkuliahan seperti di bidang seni dan juga olah raga.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Sehun kokoh sebagai sang Idola. Ia dianggap sangat misterius. Dan semua orang tentunya sependapat jika sesuatu yang misterius lebih bisa membuat penasaran dan rasa penasaran tidak akan hilang jika misteri belum terpecahkan. Layaknya kotak pandora.

' _Berlebihan_ ' batinnya lagi.

Oh betapa Ia selalu ingin tertawa mendengar teori-teori bodoh yang lewat bersama angin lalu dari gadis-gadis penggossip di setiap sudut kampus.

Misterius? Hanya karna Oh Sehun jarang bicara pada orang lain selain teman yang dianggapnya akrab, lantas mereka menyebutnya misterius? Atau karena sikap acuhnya yang justru dibilang _cool_? Yang benar saja!? Sehun bahkan bukan kulkas.

Semua itu entah mengapa membuat emosi Luhan menanjak, ajaib ketika Ia hanya melampiaskannya lewat tatapan tajam pada sosok didepannya.

Jika ada yang bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini, mungkin Luhan akan disangka sedang Iri. _But noway_.. Iri!? pada seorang Oh Sehun!? Huh, jangan gila. Ia hanya sedang jengkel. Ingat! Hanya jengkel.

Luhan tahu betul siapa si Oh Sehun ini.

Sehun jarang bicara pada orang lain karena memang bawaan dirinya yang sangat susah berinteraksi dengan lingkungan, apalagi lingkungan baru yang kemudian memaksanya untuk tetap diam dan hanya bersikap kooperatif, bukan untuk terlihat sok _cool_ apalagi misterius.

Menolak semua tawaran menjadi _entertainer_ , dan tidak tertarik dalam kegiatan seni hanyalah sikap _defense_ yang Sehun tunjukan. Luhan tahu itu, karena menurtunya Sehun cukup sadar diri. Wajahnya hanya mampu menunjukkan satu ekspresi didepan orang banyak, tubuhnya kaku, dan bahkan ketika berbicara saja Ia akan kesulitan menyebutkan huruf pertama dari namanya sendiri.

Lalu apa yang mereka harapkan? Sehun berakting menjadi robot? Atau mencoba menjadi Idola sesungguhnya yang piawai menari dan bernyanyi? Luhan berani bertaruh, Sehun bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak nada 'do' berada.

Jadi seni dan sejenisnya dicoret telak dari daftar 'kemampuan' Sehun. Namun bukan berarti kegiatan fisik lantas menjadi pilihannya.

Luhan pernah sekali mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri dengan sebuah bola basket ditangannya. Tatapannya dibawa serius kearah _ring_ , posenya sangat meyakinkan seolah Ia adalah pemain yang tengah bersiap mencetak angka penentu kemenangan tim. Seperti itu untuk beberapa saat dan Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan terpesona pada sosok di lapangan sana.

Semua berakhir dengan gelak tawa terbahak dari Luhan yang berguling di bangku penonton karena tak sanggup menahan sakit perut, ketika melihat Sehun mengangkat bola basket itu tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala lalu melompat satu langkah kedepan dengan posisi pantat sedikit menungging kebelakang sambil melempar bola yang bahkan tidak mendekati _ring_. Itu sangat menggelikan dan terlihat seperti tarian ubur-ubur dari tokoh kartun favorit Luhan.

Sehun kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja menertawai aksi konyolnya. Pesonanya tergantikan rasa malu, untung saja di lapangan saat itu hanya ada dirinya dan oknum yang dengan kurang ajarnnya tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Ia lantas meraih ranselnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari lapangan dan juga kenangan tentang basket.

Bukan hanya itu, Luhan ingat saat masih di sekolah menengah atas dulu Ia dan Sehun-yang kebetulan satu sekolah-pernah hampir terlambat dan nyaris dikunci diluar pagar jika saja Ia tak berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal dan berhasil masuk di detik-detik terakhir. Tentu hanya dirinya yang berhasil, karna sudah jelas Sehun kalah cepat dengannya. Pria itu bahkan hampir terjungkal ketika mencoba menyamai kecepatan Luhan.

Jadi…. Bagi Sehun, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan olahraga fisik juga akan dicoret dari daftar 'kemampuannya'. Dan bagi Luhan, kata Iri tidak akan masuk dalam kamusnya mengingat Ia bisa dan mampu melakukan semua yang Sehun tidak bisa lakukan.

Ingin rasanya Luhan meneriakan ini pada seisi kampus. Bahwa Oh Sehun sang Idola tidaklah sesempurna yang disangka. Namun urung, mengingat reputasinya.

Meskipun masih kalah populer dari pria pucat itu, Luhan juga masuk dalam jajaran Idola kampus. Sikap ceria dan ramahnya adalah yang paling disenangi, dan meskipun tubuhnya tak sebagus dan setinggi Oh Sehun, ia bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang patut di jadikan Idola.

Siapapun tahu, Luhan si suara emas yang kerap diundang sebagai 'artis' pengisi acara apapun yang diselenggarakan kampus. Selain itu ia juga jago menari mengikuti tarian-tarian hip hop masa kini dan Ia bersumpah tidak akan menolak jika ada yang menawarinya menjadi aktor atau penyanyi.

Soal kemampuan fisiknya jangan ditanya lagi. Ia bukan hanya kapten tim futsal kampus, namun Ia juga piawai melakukan tembakan _three point_ berkali-kali dan menunjukan kebolehan men- _dribble_ bola basket dengan lihai di lapangan. Reflek tubuhnya sangat baik terhadap kegiatan fisik apapun. Menjadikannya sebagai Luhan si Bintang Lapangan.

Meskipun si bintang mulai redup cahayanya di lapangan karena tugas akhir yang kini lebih banyak menyita waktu.

 _Shit_!

Kesadaran Luhan kembali ketika kata tugas akhir terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia sudah rela melewatkan hari liburnya yang berharga demi menyelesaikan ini, dan kini semuanya berlalu sia-sia hanya karena Ia tak mampu mengabaikan eksistensi si wajah minim ekspresi itu!?

' _Aku pasti sudah gila_ ' ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia buru-buru menyalakan laptopnya lagi yang sudah dalam mode _sleep._ Dan untuk beberapa saat Ia tetap bergeming sambil memperhatikan layar putih dengan lembaran bab yang masih kosong. Luhan tidak tahu kata apa yang bagus untuk mengawali paragraf di bab ini, untuk sesaat ia bahkan lupa tema apa yang akan diangkat menjadi topik penelitiannya nanti.

"Uugh…"

Kesal, Ia mengusak kasar poni yang mulai memanjang melewati alis. Otaknya buntu, benar-benar buntu. Bahkan setumpuk referensi didepannya tak juga membawa inspirasi. Sekarang ia hanya berharap bisa memiliki otak jenius sama seperti seseorang.

Tidak, Luhan tidak bodoh. Ia selalu berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan nilai 'A' di setiap mata kuliahnya dan usahanya tak pernah sia-sia. Hanya saja kadang menurutnya tak adil, ketika Ia bahkan rela kehilangan jam-jam tidur malamnya demi hasil ujian sempurna namun ada orang lain yang meskipun lebih banyak sibuk dengan game diponselnya tanpa benar-benar serius memperhatikan pelajaran tapi bisa dengan sangat mudah mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Bahkan dalam keadaan setengah sadarpun orang itu mampu menjawab pertanyan sulit seorang profesor yang menagkap basah dirinya yang tengah tertidur nyaman pada saat jam pelajaran.

Dan lagi-lagi yang membuat Luhan semakin jengkel adalah ini orang yang sama, Oh Sehun yang masih setia duduk didepannya tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar. Luhan lupa, fakta bahwa Oh Sehun adalah Idola juga tak lepas dari otak jeniusnya.

Selain di kalangan mahasiswa, Sehun juga selalu menjadi topik hangat perbincangan para dosen dan staf kampus. Manusia ini sangat jenius. Tak perlu mengungkit soal prestasi, fakta bahwa Sehun yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya namun kini menjadi salah satu mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang paling muda dan _sialnya_ sekelas pula dengan Luhan, cukup menjadi bukti konkret bahwa Ia punya otak yang 'berkualitas'.

Lihat saja sekarang. Ketika Luhan tengah pusing dengan tugas akhirnya Sehun malah tengah asyik membaca, seolah dengan begitu proposal skripsinya akan selesai dalam bentuk _hard cover_ dan siap dikumpul.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. Ia penasaran dengan bacaan yang menenggelamkan pria itu dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan matanya seketika melotot mengetahui judul buku kecil yang ada ditangan Sehun.

"Naruto!?"

Tanpa sadar suara di kepalanya keluar lewat celah bibir tipisnya, yang kemudian menarik perhatian sosok didepannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan sesaat, datar, dan tanpa minat. Lalu kembali pada komik yang baru diangkutnya dari rak buku-buku fiksi di sudut perpustakaan.

Dan yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya membuang nafas kasar dengan satu seringai tipis, tak percaya. Selalu seperti ini. Sangat tidak adil ketika Ia tengah frustasi memikirkan kata yang pas untuk tugasnya dan Sehun hanya duduk disana seperti pajangan mahal yang enggan diganggu.

Rasa jengkel tak mampu lagi di tahannya, sehingga dengan beringas ia menekan-nekankan jarinya pada _keyboard_ laptop dan membuat lembaran kosong pada layar, kini tercetak susunan huruf dan angka tak beraturan. Jika saja ini bukan hari libur dan perpustakaan sedang dalam keadaan ramai, Ia pasti sudah ditegur karena suara yang dihasilkan dari pertemuan jarinya dan _keyboard_ sangat mengganggu telinga. Apa lagi gerutu tak jelas yang terus keluar dari mulut si sumber keributan.

"Makanya, biasakan fokusmu tak teralihkan. Apa yang kau pikirkan sambil menatapku sinis hampir satu jam ini?"

Seseorang didepannya tiba-tiba buka suara dan membuat kegiatan konyol Luhan terhenti seketika.

"Siapa yang menatapmu!?" elak Luhan dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf, tak terima dituduh meskipun sebenarnya tuduhan itu tepat sasaran. Luhan hanya tak sudi mengakuinya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku sibuk membaca jadi tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi" nada bicara Sehun masih datar, tapi justru membuat emosi Luhan semakin memuncak. Memangnya dari tadi Ia peduli pada sekelilingnya? Menyapa Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya saja, tidak. Luhan yakin, bahkan eksistensinyapun tidak disadari.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakuakan? Aku jelas-jelas sedang mengerjakan tugasku sampai kau datang mengganggu satu jam yang lalu".

"Aku baru tahu, dengan hanya duduk diam seperti ini mampu menjadi distraksi bagimu. Apa pesonaku sebesar itu?" tanya Sehun dengan satu sudut bibir terangkat. Dan mendengarnya membuat Luhan tetawa sarkastik.

"Haha.. lucu sekali! Pesona apanya? Apa kau pikir 'batu es' punya pesona?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menyindir.

"Ya! Karena jika seseorang mau berlama-lama menatap 'batu es' ini maka aku yakin, Ia punya pesona." Jawab Sehun masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Jangan mimpi Oh Sehun! Aku tidak mungkin terpesona olehmu!" kali ini nada Luhan tidak setinggi tadi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil tetap menatap Sehun sengit. Tapi Sehun justru membalasnya dengan nada sedikit menggoda sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin, tidak akan tergoda?"

"Ya! Dan berhentilah bersikap konyol. Kau membuatku semakin pusing"

"Kau yang besikap konyol sejak tadi. Kupikir dalam waktu satu jam tugasmu bisa terselesaikan, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Terus menatapku sampai-sampai membuatku merinding"

"Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah… lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, Lu. Ini sudah sore, apa kau mau kutinggal disini sendiri?" potong Sehun sebelum Luhan kembali mengelak.

"Pulang saja sana. Siapa yang memintamu menungguku disini?"

Seringai Sehun yang tadi sempat menghilang, kini balik lagi. Satu tangan menopang dagunya sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti sebelum Ia bertanya,

"Kau yakin mengusirku? Apa kau tidak takut? Pria cantik sepertimu sangat mudah menjadi incaran penjahat."

"OH SEHUN!" Luhan berteriak dengan kedua tangan mengepal diatas meja. Ia sudah tak peduli tempat lagi, ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menyebutnya cantik. Pujian paling 'pahit' yang tak pernah bersahabat dengan pendengarannya.

Dari semua kelebihan Luhan yang Ia banggakan, wajah tak pernah masuk dalam daftar itu. Luhan memang sangat bersyukur Tuhan memberinya wajah yang di idam-idamkan oleh banyak orang. Sayangnya pujian yang ia dapat dari wajah tampannya itu, kerap kali membuat telinganya sakit.

Luhan itu lelaki, lelaki _manly_ tepatnya. Tapi semua yang melihat wajahnya seolah bersekongkol dan memberikan pujian yang seharusnya hanya ditujukan pada wanita.

Cantik, manis, adalah kata-kata yang paling membuatnya dongkol selama ini. Luhan pernah protes besar-besaran dengan tidak menjawab satupun orang yang menyapanya dengan kata-kata itu, namun sia-sia saja karena sikapnya yang menghindar dengan bibir di poutkan seperti anak kecil malah dianggap imut. Demi Tuhan, Luhan lelaki sejati. Bisakah ia mendapat pujian selayaknya lelaki pada umumnya? Sebenarnya tidak dipuji juga bukan masalah baginya.

Sayangnya pendapatnya sendiri dibungkam dengan kalimat-kalimat seperti "salahkan wajahmu yang seperti seorang gadis" atau "bagaimana bisa bibir tipis, hidung lucu dan mata indah seperti itu dibilang tampan? Itu benar-benar feminim, Luhan" dan jika sudah seperti itu, Luhan hanya akan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dan kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasnnya demi meredakan emosi yang meluap-luap. Ia malas berdebat.

Hening yang cukup panjang itu diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas Luhan yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan terpancing emosi lagi gara-gara sebutan sialan itu. Usianya mengingatkan bahwa menghadapi hal-hal kecil seperti ini harus dengan sikap yang lebih dewasa. Mungkin dengan begitu, pandangan orang-orang akan berubah. Semoga saja.

Ditatapnya Sehun sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Dan Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya ' _pengendalian dirinya bagus juga_ ' batinnya. ' _Tapi ini belum berakhir_ ' tambahnya lagi.

"Nah, harusnya seperti itu sejak tadi. Kau jadi keliatan manis jika menurut" ucap Sehun, mencoba kembali menggoda Luhan. Namun yang lebih tua tidak terpancing emosi. Ia semakin mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

"Hmm… Andai saja kau selalu seperti ini. Tak perlu seperti orang kesetanan hanya karna dibilang manis atau cantik. Kau memang manis kan? Jadi tak salah jika ada yang menyebutmu begitu" satu lagi umpan, tapi Luhan tidak juga terpancing.

"Aku paham sekarang. Mengapa kebanyakan wanita selalu ingin jadi temanmu tapi tidak pernah lebih. Mereka pasti takut, bagaimana mungkin pacarnya yang seorang pria bisa jauh lebih cantik dari pada—"

"Sehuuuun…."

"Apa sayang?"

Nada kesal tapi manja dari Luhan membuat Sehun terpaksa mengakhiri usaha untuk menggoda pria itu. Ia begitu gemas, apa lagi melihat Luhan yang kini bungkam dengan pipi yang mulai memerah lalu perlahan-lahan menundukan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Sehun lagi.

Sehun tahu penyebabnya. Sangat tahu.

Siapa yang tidak berdebar-debar ketika manusia se-kaku Oh Sehun tiba-tiba menatap hangat tepat di kedua manik matamu sambil memanggilmu sayang? Dan Luhan harusnya tahu, Sehun sedang tidak menggodanya saat ini.

Dua sudut bibir Sehun semakin naik seiring dengan kepala Luhan yang menunduk. Dan kali ini Luhan hanya bisa melotot lebar-lebar ketika dagunya ditarik keatas dan sepasang bibir kenyal mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Cukup lama hingga satu lumatan dirasakan Luhan pada bibir bawahnya, sebelum Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Apa kau—"

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja, tak ada siapapun disini selain kita." Potong Sehun seolah tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan Luhan.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu." Tambahnya lagi sambil mengusap pelan pipi kanan Luhan, lalu beranjak membereskan komik-komiknya dan buku-buku Luhan.

"Ayo berkemas"

"Huh?"

"Ini sudah hampir gelap Lu, besok saja di lanjutkan. Aku akan menemanimu lagi nanti"

"Jangan!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun yang kaget, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Luhan heran.

"Ma.. maksudku.. kau lihat sendiri kan tadi?..." Luhan membuang nafas kasar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. ' _Uuggh, ini akan sangat memalukan.._ '

"Jika kau terus menemaniku, kurasa pekerjaanku takan selesai lagi. Seperti tadi…" lanjutnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar Sehun dan membuatnya tertawa pelan.

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?" tanyanya disela-sela tawa.

"Apa?"

"Pesonaku. Kau mengakui sedang terpesona olehku kan, Lu?" godanya lagi

"Bu.. Bukan seperti itu. Aku…. haisss pokoknya bukan! Dan, YAK! Sejak kapan kau berani memanggilku hanya dengan sebutan nama?" Luhan jadi teringat sejak tadi Sehun terus memanggilnya dengan namanya saja. Dan itu tidak pernah dilakukan selama 7 tahun mereka saling mengenal. Sehun selalu memanggilnya _hyung_ meski nyatanya mereka teman sekelas.

"Jadi apa? Haruskah kupanggil kau sayang mulai saat ini? Baiklah, sayaaang" ucap Sehun dengan nada centil dibuat-buat.

"Ku bunuh kau jika seperti itu"

"Kenapa? Apa salah memanggil kekasih sendiri dengan sebutan itu?

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi orang-orang pasti akan menggodaku lagi Sehun. Mengertilah..." pinta Luhan setengah frustasi

"Jadi kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kapan aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Luhan tak pernah terpikir jika Sehun akan menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu. Hubungan mereka sudah memasuki tahun ke-4 dan ini pertama kalinya Sehun memanggilnya begitu. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Hmm.. kapan saja ketika hanya sedang… berdua?"

Jawaban Luhan terdengar seperti bel pintu di kepala Sehun. Dan sebuah pintu seperti terbuka lebar tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan selanjutnya malah terdengar seperti alaram berbahaya bagi Luhan.

"Berdua? Dimana? Apartemenku? Kamarku? Ran—Akh!... Kenapa memukulku? Yak, LUHAN!"

Luhan hanya berjalan acuh kearah pintu keluar, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena hantam buku komik. Oh mengapa Ia bisa lupa ini? Fakta terakhir Sehun adalah, lelaki itu suka berpikir mesum. Ini memang fakta khusus yang hanya di ketahui dan 'diperuntukan' Luhan. Karena memang cuma Luhan yang mampu membuat pikiran liarnya muncul tiba-tiba. Entahlah, pikiran liar seperti apa yang dimaksud. Karena Luhan _tak pernah tahu_.

.

Luhan tak pernah tahu, apa isi kepala si-sok misterius dan si-sok _cool_ Oh Sehun.-bocah 4 tahun yang lebih muda darinya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi teman sekelasnya di kelas 10-ketika pria itu bersikap kaku pada orang-orang disekitarnya namun sangat lincah 'bergerak' di sekitar Luhan.

Luhan tak pernah tahu, caranya mengenyahkan makhluk sepucat vampir yang sering membuntutinya ke lapangan basket dan sepak bola meskipun pria itu hanya akan berakhir duduk seperti arca dibangku penonton tanpa tahu mengapa anak-anak laki-laki itu rela panas-panasan demi mengejar si-kulit bundar yang jika tertangkap akan kembali dilempar atau ditendang. Yang Sehun pahami hanya, Luhan sangat ahli dalam melakukan dua hal itu.

Luhan tak pernah tahu, sihir apa yang dipakai Sehun hingga Ia yang awalnya pemalu mulai berani mempertontonkan kemampuan menari dan menunjukan suara emasnya hanya karena sebuah kalimat sederhana ' _Itu nyanyian terindah yang pernah kudengar_ ' dari si muka datar.

Luhan juga tak pernah tahu, kenapa si Oh-jenius-Sehun itu malah melewatkan beasiswa dari universitas ternama di luar negeri hanya karena ingin satu tempat belajar lagi dengan Luhan.

Dan Luhan mungkin tak 'kan pernah tahu apapun sampai suatu hari tepatnya 4 tahun lalu saat Sehun yang terkesan dingin dan susah berinteraksi dengan orang disekitarnya itu, memeluknya tiba-tiba dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya " _Gawat hyung, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu_ "

.

 _Yang Luhan tahu_ , Ia hanya mengangguk ketika Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasih.

Yang Luhan tahu, Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria itu disekelilingnya.

Dan yang Luhan tahu, Ia pun sama jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

* * *

 **END**

(dengan sangat tidak elit)

 **a.n. :**

Maaf tulisan ini mungkin sedikit aneh bagi yang sempetin baca.

Saya juga sebenarnya bingung maksud dari tulisan ini 'tuh apa?

Soalnya ini ditulis hanya sebagai distraksi, dari kerjaan yang cukup bikin stres.

Thx.


End file.
